Ready For Takeoff/Gallery
Darington to the Moon! S2E8 Blaze and Darington leave the Monster Dome.png S2E8 Blaze leads the way.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington ride down the street.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington pass the screen.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington look at each other.png S2E8 AJ sees a ramp.png S2E8 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington jump high.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington's perfect landing.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington speed ahead.png S2E8 Darington following Blaze.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington heading for the forest.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington enter the forest.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington zigzag on a dirt path.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington flip over a hill.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington come over the hills .png S2E8 Darington jumps over a hill.png S2E8 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S2E8 AJ hitting the gas.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington zoom out of sight.png Axle City Grand Prix S2E12 Blaze passes a racer.png S2E12 Blaze passes another racer.png S2E12 Blaze passes yet another racer.png S2E12 Crusher holding the remote.png S2E12 Crusher spots something.png S2E12 Cement mixers.png S2E12 Crusher gets an idea.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the cement mixers.png S2E12 Cement starts spraying everywhere.png S2E12 Blaze approaches the cement.png S2E12 Blaze jumps over the cement.png S2E12 Blaze ducks under the cement.png S2E12 Blaze escapes the cement.png S2E12 Close-up of Blaze jumping.png S2E12 Blaze catches up to Crusher.png S2E12 Crusher spots something else.png S2E12 Iron gate.png S2E12 Crusher smiling wickedly.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the gate.png S2E12 Gate starts to close.png S2E12 Blaze sees the closing gate.png S2E12 Blaze looking confident.png S2E12 Blaze approaches the gate.png S2E12 Blaze slips under the gate.png S2E12 Blaze smiles and goes on.png Dinosaur Parade S2E15 Blaze and Zeg setting off.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg in the park.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg in the park 2.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg in the park 3.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg approach a skate hill.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg do a trick.png S2E15 Blaze landing.png S2E15 Zeg landing.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg approach a mud puddle.png S2E15 Blaze splashes in the mud.png S2E15 Mud covers the screen near Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg splashes in the mud.png S2E15 Mud on Zeg's windshield.png S2E15 Zeg wiping the mud away.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg keep driving.png S2E15 Pile of pipes ahead.png S2E15 Blaze noticing the pipes.png S2E15 Blaze's tires.png S2E15 Zeg's tires.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg knock the piles away.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg jump with the pipes behind them.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg land on the pipes.png S2E15 AJ holding on.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg ride the pipes downhill.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg jump off the pipes.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg pass stacks of boxes.png S2E15 Pile of boxes blocking Blaze and Zeg.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg bash through the boxes.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg drive away.png Sky Track S2E18 Blaze riding the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze in a corkscrew.png S2E18 Blaze in a turn.png S2E18 Blaze in another turn.png S2E18 Blaze does a third turn.png S2E18 Blaze and AJ smile happily.png S2E18 Blaze reaches a loop-de-loop.png S2E18 Blaze upside down.png S2E18 Blaze riding the loop.png S2E18 Blaze in a straight line.png S2E18 Diagonal view of Blaze.png S2E18 Blaze jumps a gap in the Sky Track.png S2E18 Blaze jumps up to a cloud.png S2E18 AJ touching the clouds.png S2E18 Blaze finishes his jump.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over a cloud shaped like a chicken.png S2E18 Blaze turns past more clouds.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over a cloud shaped like a star.png S2E18 Blaze jumps over a cloud shaped like a shark.png S2E18 Blaze in a twist.png Pickle Power S2E20 Auto-Vac zooms down a street.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle chase after Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sees water tanks.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up a water tank plug.png S2E20 Water tank starts spraying.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up another water tank plug.png S2E20 Other water tank starts spraying.png S2E20 Auto-Vac opening all the water tanks.png S2E20 Water tanks causing a flood.png S2E20 Blaze ducks under the water.png S2E20 Pickle jumps off a ramp.png S2E20 Pickle slides through the water.png S2E20 Blaze jumps over Pickle.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle having fun in the water.png S2E20 Pickle soaking the camera.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up and knocks over tires.png S2E20 Tires fall everywhere.png S2E20 Blaze hops across the tires.png S2E20 Pickle hops across the tires.png S2E20 Pickle stands on a rolling tire.png S2E20 Blaze bouncing and Pickle rolling.png S2E20 Blaze bounces on another tire.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle return to the street.png Dinocoaster S3E1 Blaze and Zeg leave the carnival.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg head down a street.png S3E1 Trucks carrying a piece of glass.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg duck and pass the glass respectively.png S3E1 Blaze jumps off a ramp, Zeg passes it.png S3E1 Blaze doing a spin roll mid-air.png S3E1 Blaze lands in the mud.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg are muddy.png S3E1 Ticket flies toward the truck wash.png|The Truck Wash has returned! S3E1 Ticket flies past the spin brush.png S3E1 Ticket flies past the bubble blasters.png S3E1 Ticket flies past the water sprayers.png S3E1 Zeg enters the truck wash.png S3E1 Spin brush rubs Zeg.png S3E1 Zeg covered in bubbles.png S3E1 Water sprayers squirt.png S3E1 Zeg getting clean.png S3E1 Blaze enters the truck wash.png S3E1 Blaze's flame sticker getting clean.png S3E1 Blaze's foglights getting clean.png S3E1 Blaze's tires getting clean.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg all clean.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg revving up.png S3E1 Ticket flies down the street.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg chase after the ticket.png Category:Galleries Category:Song galleries Category:Travel song galleries